The Valentine
by UltraRae78
Summary: "Though not many Ultramen have actualy heard of Valentines day,since it being an earth holiday and all,but it would soon be a day to remember for a certain ultraman,named 80." Please,please review!


It was a peaceful day in the land of light, children were playing in the streets happily, Ultrawomen were going for walks with their babies in their arms along with their devoted husbands by their sides. Everyone else was going about their daily lives. All of M-78 was quite pleased that there hadn't been any reports of any major invasions within the last couple of months. It was a perfect day, and not just any day, it was Valentines day!

Though not many ultramen have actually heard of Valentines day, since it being an earth holiday and all, but it would soon be a day to remember for a certain ultraman, named 80.

Ultraman 80 was casually walking down a large sidewalk on the way to one of his was a teacher so of course it was only natural that he would have daily classes to teach. Anyway he was walking when he spotted an ultraman that he recognized coming his way. He greeted him once he was only a few feet away.

"Hello, Mebius."

The young ultra stopped when he acknowledged him.

"Oh, hi 80. nice day, huh?"said Mebius placing his hands on his hips and looking around.

"It certainly is," said 80 also admiring the surroundings.

"By the way, happy Valentines day,"said Mebius.

From hearing the unfamiliar name 80 turns his head back to face Mebius, and looks at him ackwardly for a moment before responding.

"Valentines day? I don't recall having heard of it, what is it?"

"It's something that they celebrate on earth, it's a special day when humans show how much they care about each other, at least that's what I've heard."

"Is that all?" asked 80.

"Well sometimes they even give gifts to each other, like flowers, candy and even cards," Mebius explained.

80 was beginning to get very interested in this new holiday.

"What kind of cards?"

"Hummm…well, traditionally I believe there usually heart shaped."

"Heart? That wouldn't be very attractive." said 80 confused

"No, not a real heart the, kind shaped like this," said Mebius as he put his hands in a heart shaped position by putting the tips of his fingers together while bending them and making the ends of his palms touch.

"Oh, right, that kind of heart."

"Yeah, sometimes humans make them and then they can write whatever they want inside."

"Well, thank you for explaining that to me Mebius, but I'm afraid I'm going to be late for my class," said 80 beginning to walk away.

"Oh, sure, well see ya, "said Mebius continuing on his way as well.

As 80 walked to his class he couldn't stop thinking about what Mebius had told him about Valentines day, He started to feel alittle strange about it and maybe a little embarresed since he had spent time on earth like Mebius and yet he never even heard about Valentines day and he was the teacher after all.

While 80 was walking he turned a corner and because he wasn't paying attention he bumped right into someone and not just someone, it was Yullian.

"Oh, excuse me! I'm sor-oh, Yullian, I uh..I-I didn't see you there,"80 stuttered as he realized it was Yullian. Eventhough, it was quite obvious that 80 had a crush on Yullian he was never able to say it to her face."I'm very sorry, please pardon me I was late for a class."80 could feel his hands start to sweat as he tried to elucidate his actions.

"It's quite alright, no need to apologize," said Yullian sweetly. "I need to be somewhere as well so I won't keep you any longer."

"Alright. It was nice seeing you Yullian,"80 took a few steps as if he was just going to walk away, but then turned back to Yullian.

"Maybe we'll see each other again later."

Yullian just smiled and gave a nod while beginning to walk away.

80 just stood there a moment and watched as she left. He wished he could show her how he really feels about her, and as he saw her disappear behind a corner, it suddenly hit him about how the earth show how they care about each other by making cards. He saw it as a perfect way to show Yullian how he feels without having to say anything.

As he was still figuring this out, he realized that he was still late for a class and had to rush of to it. But during the whole day his mind was on Yullian more than anything else, he couldn't wait for his teaching to be over for the day, since he really couldn't focus anyway. Once it "was" over he went straight to his office to figure out what he was going to do. He just sat at his desk for a few minutes with his face in his hands trying to think whether he should do this or not. He seemed to be having nothing but negative thoughts. What if she didn't like the card or thought he was silly for observing an earth holiday, he thought to himself.

"Okay," he said out loud putting his hands on his desk,"I'm going to do this and if she doesn't like it…well, than at least I know that I tried."

He then opened a drawer and took out some blank white paper, he didn't have any nicer colored paper so this would just have to do, he also took out a pair of scissors. He tried to cut the paper into a shape of a heart, like Mebius had to described, he had to do it a couple of times but eventually he succeeded. Now all he had to do was figure out what he would write. He finally decided to tell her how much he really cared for took about a half an hour to get his thoughts together, but he finally finished it.

"Now I just have to find Yullian," he said to himself as he stood up to leave with the valentine in his hand.

80 left his office and started down the hall while trying to think of where Yullian might be, since she never said where she was going. But he was going to find her even if it took all day. As he was trying to figure out where to look suddenly Yullian came rushing from around a corner and smacked right into 80, this time actually knocking him down with her falling right on top of him. As they looked at each other stunned by their position 80 tried to be the first to say something.

"We have to stop meeting like this ,"said 80 smiling.

Yullian returned the smile and began trying to get up still very embarrassed. Once she had lifted herself off of him 80 quickly got to his feet and helped her up.

"So where were you going in such a hurry?"said 80 trying to change the subject.

"Well, actually I was on my way to see you," said Yullian blushing.

"Really ,"said 80 excitedly.

"Yes, because I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me, that is if you aren't busy."

The tenderness in her voice made 80 almost want to melt and it made him want to all the more, because she had been in such a hurry just to be with him. But, he couldn't forget what he had to do first.

"Yullian, I would love to go for a walk with you, but first there's something that I have to give you," 80 could feel his voice starting to shake.

"What is it," said Yullian curiously

Without another word 80 held out the envelope. Yullian paused for a moment and with a slight hesitation she took the envelope and opened it. 80 held his breath as she began to read the card and finally let it out when she finished reading it and folded it back up, but didn't put it back in the envelope. Yullian looked at 80 for a moment with a blank expression before she finally spoke.

"80…is that how you really feel?"asked Yullian noticing 80's discomfort for the situation.

"Ye-yes…I-I just never had the courage to tell you before and this seemed to be the best way to do it. But, I'll understand if you just think I'm just some love sick idiot.. and if you don't like me anymore or want to see me again."

"80 how could you say such things, I don't think your an idiot! And I would never stop liking you, your a kind and wonderful person and I think your card was beautiful and I'm very glad you wrote it, because…I feel the same way."

"You do?"said 80, feeling his heart light up.

"Yes,"said Yullian taking a few steps forward,"I was just waiting for you to say something first."

Their faces were now only a few inches away and 80 felt that to be more appropriate he should step back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he wanted to be there, to be with her. She was now so close that he could smell her sweet fragrance and when she looked into his eyes with her beautiful ones, he couldn't help himself any longer. He lifted up his hand and gently caressed the side of her face.

"Yullian?" 80 whispered.

"Yes?"

When 80 couldn't find the right words, instead he cautiously bent his head down until their lips were barely touching and then he closed the space between them by gently placing his lips over hers in a tender kiss. After a moment they separated and looked back into each others eyes. Yullian, then placed her hands on his shoulders moving them slightly down his chest, which was her way of telling him that she wanted more. 80 happily granted her request by again pressing his mouth to hers a little harder this time in a much more passionate kiss. As the kiss lingered on 80 rapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her into him, much to her pleasure. When they finally separated for the need of oxygen 80 whispered into Yullians ear.

"I love you, Yullian."

"I love you too, 80."

The End


End file.
